Where's Your Love Gone?
by dumblemumble
Summary: Rosalie has moved her sister Alice to La Push wanting absolutely nothing to do with vampires anymore. Paul imprints on scarred Alice and Jacob imprint on bitchy Rosalie. Can true love be found? RH/AC human AU
1. Prolouge: Where've you been all my life?

**Hi there guys!**

**This is sort of something that I had written two years ago but I took it off the site because it was going nowhere, but for this one I have a plan... Just so there's no confusion the pairings will be:**

**Paul x Alice**

**Jacob x Rosalie**

**And then whoever I feel should be together because this is my story... No not really... Just borrowing some characters and putting them in weird pairings...**

**Have fun reading...**

**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#**

**Prolouge**

What bloody awful weather to accompany my particularly sad mood. The smell of the fresh pine hit my nose from almost every direction and it was refreshing. It was just me, my problems were nonexistent. My mother was here, I knew that for sure I could feel her embrace in the crisp breeze and her love from the marks on my body. I found a nice small clearing that I could just lay in and soak in the rain that threatened to pour from the heavens.

Thoughts of my mother soon took me to the last image I had of her, with a noose being lowered over her neck, tears leaking onto what were always warm cheeks that were seen to be bruised and battered. My breaths evened out at the thought of her peaceful expression. With all the absolute terror our family had endured, she still saw me with the same eyes. It was like we were in our kitchen and she was laughing at my burnt batch of cinnamon cookies. Absolutely nothing phased the love that she felt for me, not even death.

Immediately, the perfect haven I had created had vanished with one whiff. Wet dog. The stench was there. I could then feel the seven heartbeats closing in on me. I knew right then and there I was dead. I could try and fight but I knew I was going to die. I only had maybe a quarter of vampire blood. I didn't have the strength to keep my mother's struggling body from being hung, I couldn't face a pack of wolves and expect to come out of this unscathed.

Oh well, might as well face death head on. I lifted my dark head from the soft earth and looked straight at a dark silver coloured wolf that was much bigger than your average wolf. He probably had a foot on me and that was when I stood upright. As soon as it caught my eye, it froze as if eye contact shocked him into position. I smiled at how if he were much smaller, I would have thought him cute and would've wanted to stroke his cute ears that stood to attention.

Against my better judgement, I said my final words

"Hi there, boy"

I could feel another wolf come from behind me ready to attack. I closed my eyes ready to meet my mummy. I was ready to feel her fingers through my hair, to feel her perfume on me as she held me tightly and danced me around my room.

Then I felt the form of a wolf jump over me. I guess I would be food that was going to get played with. I raised my eyes to the sky to see a darkening shadow from my left. I turned to see that my boy, or as it was, wolf, was crouched in a defensive position with his back towards me. What the hell?

This didn't make any sense, so I rose slowly, unsure of this turn of events. Why was his back toward me? I looked at his pack brother's growl at him in turn, as if communicating with him in grunts, growls and barks. One wolf jerked forward intent on attacking me from an angle that my wolf wasn't protecting. He then repositioned himself facing his brothers full on. One attacked but was deflected by my wolf.

I reached my hand out and felt the tips of his coat and just a tickle of it make me want to run through it deeper and I did just that. His fur was so soft underneath my touch and I trailed it up slowly toward his ears. I brought my lips to an area behind his ears and kissed it. It seemed to make him whimper slightly and I smiled.

I walked in front of him and bore myself to his pack brothers.

Right there, I had stopped and closed my eyes to feel the 7 heartbeats. Like seven drums they went at totally different paces drowning out some of the fear that I felt surrounding my gut area. I don't know exactly how long I was in this position or when I couldn't feel my wolf in my hands, but I knew that when I opened my eyes next, there was nobody there.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

Where the hell was she? Alice was supposed to be here by now. I knew she was fond of wandering off, but I specifically told her to wait here for me. I turned around not seeing the tiny pixie anywhere in close range so I knew somehow that she had wandered off into the woods.

Fucking great.

Following the path, I found her lying on the ground closing her eyes peacefully. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay angry with her. Not after all she's been through.

Carefully lying beside her, I looked her in the face. She was so beautiful.

I knew this to be true. Many before had said that I was the prettier sister, but I thought her beauty to be the rare kind. The kind that made you think "She's a good person". The kind of response I got was a "I wanna fuck you". It helped that she was the striking image of our mother, Esme. Only that she had clear blue sky eyes whereas our mother had these warm brown eyes that looked like it could handle anything it saw with a loving and gracious approach.

A tear slipped out of my eye as I looked at my sister with her freshly scissor cut hair and sun kissed complexion that showed how much she had slaved in the sun lately. Another tear slipped out as I thought about the first hand pain she's experienced. I wished I had never left so she wouldn't have experienced this all by herself.

She lifted her lids to show me those orbs that knew me, Rosalie, the cold hearted bitch that nobody fucked with.

"You look like shit, Rosie" she teased.

"So do you" I said, smiling at her affirmation that she was there. She wasn't faking.

"I almost got myself killed" she said, turning the conversation to a place I didn't want to take it.

I pulled myself off the ground and pulled her up with me. If I looked at her some more I didn't know what I was going to do. I laced my fingers with hers and gently tugged her along to my beetle.

We were going to our new home now. Nobody could touch us; we were on La Push reservation.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#

**Paul's POV**

_Honestly, when will these fucking leeches learn to stay the fuck off our lan , _were one of the few angry thoughts that were going through my head right now. The smell had been so obvious when Seth had caught it on patrol. It was time to show these bloodsuckers who was boss.

As soon as I phased, it was not only like I could smell the leech's scent, I could feel a tug pulling me toward her. _Wait, how do I know it's a she?_

None of my brothers could answer this but I left it to me being an amazing tracker.

_Pfft, as if, _Jared thought at me.

_Got an explanation for why I'm so unbelievably awesome then? _

_Seth said it looked like a dude, you are so wrong..._

Something told me he couldn't be more wrong. _Wanna put your money where your mouth is..._

_Guy had short hair and was wearing a big Lakers T-shirt on. It's a dude _Seth commented from the side.

_50 bucks says that it's a guy _Jared smugly proclaimed

_A punch in the face if it's a chick _I thought confidently, I knew somehow it was female with all of my soul and I've been wanting to hit Jared in the face since he stole my pants from my gym locker and had me walk around school without them.

_You are so on!_

The run up to the edge of the reservation had all of us on edge. We hadn't faced a vampire since the newborn attack and it took out two of the younger wolves, Logan and Phillip. We couldn't take these battles as easily as we once took them.

Some took the lead to surround this leech and then like water, we all flowed perfectly with each other as we closed in on the leech. One look over her and it was obvious it was a girl. She had the slightest bumps on her chest and from beneath the T-shirt she wore a tight fitting skirt that showed off her full hips.

_A dude that was wearing a skirt? Honestly Seth, I expect better from you _Jared thought when I played mental images of his face bleeding without fail.

The leech sensed us, she visibly tensed then relaxed back again. I knew this ploy. She was going to make us think we were catching her unaware and then pounce. Not on my watch she wasn't.

We all crept, trekking slowly as to not make any sound. She lifted her head slowly and looked me directly in the eye.

The world stopped for me. All that I knew was right had shifted. All that my life was worth before became meaningless. Nobody in my life had been as important as her. This creature before me was the centre of my universe. My life before this became a zombie state to which she had just broken me out of. She was mine to live for.

Then those beautiful words slipped out of her perfect mouth "Hi there, boy"

That was when Jacob from the other side crept closer to her. I had sprung into action, letting the wolf inside of me fill with an anger I had never known before. All those times I had phased out of anger was nothing compared to this rush through my veins. All I could think was that they were going to hurt her and I couldn't let that happen.

Challenging Jacob in the face, there were all those pack thoughts screaming at me

_What the fuck are you doing?_

_Paul, you motherfucking idiot!_

_Get your arse away from the leech_

_Are you trying to get killed?_

Sam's alpha voice filled my head silencing all of the others: **Stand down, we need to kill her**

Instead of freezing like I thought I would've when I listened to this voice, I felt my wolf fill with more of an urge to protect her.

Jared surged forward and I hit him sending him flying back while bracing myself for any other attacks _I swear to God, I will rip you to shreds if any of you try that again_

_How are you not standing down like Sam ordered? _Seth questioned me and I couldn't answer that, but that was only because I had six wolves looking at my meaning of life and ready to rip her to shreds. I was ready to go down before I let them lay a paw on her.

_Shit, guys. I think he's imprinted _Embry's voice silenced the rest and as I was about to respond that that was a ludicrous thing to say as I couldn't have possibly imprinted on this perfectly, amazing woman, her hand found its way into my coat.

Electrical shocks were sent out from her finger tips into my skin and I knew that there was simply no better feeling in the world than her fingers in my coat. I involuntarily shivered and it moved closer to the nape of my neck. It felt so right and unbelievably amazing; I couldn't break out of this trance. Her small hand on my back felt like it was always meant to be there and it just fell into place now.

_He's imprinted _Sam thought aloud. I could barely hear him as I felt her lips come into contact with the sensitive spot behind my ear. I swear my legs almost gave out.

_What the fuck?_

_Oh great, so do we still kill her?_

_How can he imprint on a bloody leech?_

_Isn't there some sort of rule against that?_

All thoughts were voiced but once again I heard none of it after her lips grazed me. I could have gone to heaven right then, content with my life as I had just found my imprint.

**SHUT UP! **Sam commanded in his alpha tone at the crowd and we immediately quietened. This rush of happiness that shot through me still left my ears and eyes functioning. I could see her almost as if being a sacrifice with her eyes closed and lips parted, as if getting ready to be fed to the wolves, literally. My ears then heard the unusual thump. While all the hearts of the wolves raced as the enemy barred herself to them, there was that heartbeat in the middle of it that was calm and beating in time with a normal person. Could it be?

Listening closer it came from no other chest than the one of my imprint, we heard her distinct thump.

_She wasn't a vampire _was the common thought that filled our minds. She had a heartbeat. I smiled as realisation broke through all of the seven wolves. Nobody would be hurting my imprint, my wolf had been sated and I had never felt my wolf so calm before.

**Pack meeting at my house now **Sam commanded and while I might've wished with all of my might to keep there, my feet had started to move out of their own accord toward the direction of Sam's house. The last touch of my imprint was one I would never forget.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 1: Depress me Life

**Hey there,**

**Thanks again to my first reviewer "**aurike" **you are an amazing person.**

**And thanks to the other 4 people that read this story, you guys keep me going! **

**#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%**

**Chapter 1**

"What the fuck do you mean we have to monitor her?" Paul screamed furiously at his Alpha. His body was shaking once more at the surge to protect her ran through him for the fifth time that day.

"I mean that she still smells like trouble, you can at least agree with that" Sam tried to reason with him. He knew full well what extents he would go to protect Emily, he knew what Paul was going through.

"I won't agree to any fucking thing until you order off patrols near her house"

"Come on, Paul. You think we WANNA go stalking your imprint" Quill stated from the side. If Paul could look any more pissed than he already was, well, he did now.

"Is anybody finding this funny, the fact that Paul imprinted on a leech" Jared asked Embry on the side. It took just one step forward and Paul's fist to connect with Jared's face, to have it bleeding like he imagined earlier. Paul then got pulled outside by Embry and Sam as he was shaking like nobody's business.

"She's not a FUCKING LEECH!" he all but screamed at them. He had never felt this torrent of anger since the day he first phased. Paul wasn't going to be like the fucking newbie who couldn't control his ability to phase.

"Her smell could be explained if she was fucking a leech" Leah spoke up for the first time since she saw him imprint.

That was all it took for Paul to phase and almost kill his fellow pack mates.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Alice slid the box of pictures under her closet that was now stocked with clothes. Shopping therapy sounded like something that only white girls with platinum cards did, but it helped sometimes even if it was just to fool Rosalie. It actually was just a front, to keep Rosalie thinking that she was slowly coming back to her old self. She knew she was never going back to what she was, but she wasn't going to tell Rosalie that. Alice wasn't the only one that lost Esme, she couldn't possibly cause her heartbroken sister anymore pain.

Alice's eyes followed her around her room as she tried to hang some artwork up that they snagged off of some opt shop. The pixie barely looked at them and the only thing common in all of them were the bright colours. Streaks of crayola, electric yellow, neon fuschia covered the walls, literally brightening up her room. Exactly what Esme would have done.

"Do you want to go into town to get some food?" Rosalie asked.

Thinking about food had stomachs grumbling, and from there they set off.

Driving around La Push it was very obvious that these two didn't belong, not just from the fact that they were white, but that they decided to live here out of choice. Many stayed because of hereditary land and family connections, but these two girls moved out here on their own. Not pulled by any forces here. The real estate agent filled almost everybody in town on their move here. How Rosalie paid for their small house on the reservation in cash, how they never brought any furniture with them and the fact that they were sisters that looked nothing alike.

Alice could hear everything said about them as they entered the diner. Her part vampire hearing was not as good as a real vampire, but it was good enough to hear these locals talking about them.

"..Serious, these whities have no business being here..."

"...You heard they bought Old Pakeha's house..."

"...I heard that the dark haired one's still in high school..."

Had old Alice been here, her bright and shiny demeanour would have quelled all their doubts of trouble and she would have hated the idea of anyone hating her. The only person she didn't want to hate her right now was Rosalie, she was the only thing that mattered. What she thought of Alice would shape what the shorter woman was going to be. Alice couldn't care less about the locals.

They found a booth that wasn't in the middle of all the talk and from her sister's scowl, Alice could tell she had heard them as well.

"Why'd you pick this place anyway?" Alice asked her as they sat. Rosalie didn't have the vampire blood that Alice did, but she loathed vampires just as much as the brunette did.

The scowl immediately disappeared and it softened into something that resembled her father Carlisle. How she longed to have Carlisle's blood in her instead of this filthy vampire's. Alice felt her heart clench at the resemblance.

"These wolves will protect us" she said reaching for Alice's cold hands. She wished she could believe her because if what the pixie had seen earlier, they freeze when they see a vampire. Then they attack each other. Some sort of protection they are.

Alice dropped the subject just as the plate of food was plonked infront of her.

"Hi there, are you by any chance hiring?" Rose asked the waitress named "Kim".

"No, I'm sorry we're not" she said with a fake smile plastered across her face. Rosalie used to eat bitches like this for breakfast before. I inwardly winced as I could just feel the onslaught come on. When Rosalie bitched out, people stood back and the ones that didn't got burnt severely.

"Thanks then" Rosalie forced out.

It looks like I wasn't the only one who changed in the course of a month.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

Sam's POV

I never thought that I would've had to deal with two more wolves imprinting. I knew I was lucky to imprint on Emily and Quill to imprint on Claire, but seeing as how I was told how rare it was, I never expected them to imprint too.

What are the chances that these sisters move to town and my wolves imprint on them. Why does one of them smell like a leech but have a beating heart? My thoughts were interrupted by the very cause of my pack problems.

"Hi there" the blonde one said walking into my auto shop. I saw the memory and she seemed like a pretty tough bitch. Jacob had imprinted on this one and he wasn't exaggerating, she was pretty.

"Hello" I greeted politely, wiping my hands on a cloth. I eyed her car and wondered what was wrong with it. I was very busy this fall, what with me being the only person that ran the shop.

"You're the new family that moved into Old Pakeha's house, right?" I knew, everybody knew, it was rude to pretend otherwise.

"Yes, my name's Rosalie. My sister and I live there now", she said respectfully. "I was wondering if you were hiring"

"Hiring?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Mrs. Clearwater from the convenience store said that you needed help around here. So do you?"

Ah yes. Sue knew I had trouble trying to get some of the boys into my shop. They'd rather have jobs that had some sort of connection with outsiders than be with their alpha who was also their boss. Business had been pretty good but I couldn't handle the workload on my own.

"Know anything about cars?" I asked like a crack-down boss. I would have hired her even if she didn't know how to change a tyre; it would give me time to find out about this woman.

"I rebuilt that thing from the junk yard "she pointed to her beetle. I looked at it and it looked like it had a pretty raw deal, but an amazing job if she rebuilt the thing herself.

"You know that I can't pay you much" I said honestly.

"I don't expect much" she said sheepishly.

"I'm saying minimum wage"

"How soon can I start?" she asked, smiling.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out an old pair of my overalls that would drown her in its vastness and chucked them at her.

"You can start on Mr McMillan's VW, his exhaust pipes need to be changed". Although I wanted to question her about her life, why she moved here and everything about her sister to solve my pack problems, I was also her boss and I didn't want to frighten her off. I was going to take my time about this.

She set to work with all my tools strewn around the shop and I got to work on Mrs. Greer's carburator. "So Rosalie, you have a last name?"

"Cullen" she said without looking at me.

"So it's just you and your sister? Where are your parents?" I asked just one question from the other 50 that were bugging at me.

"Our parents are dead. It's just me and Alice now"

I felt bad for asking now, "I'm very sorry for your loss"

Her silence made me think that was the end of the conversation. "So Sam, have you always run the shop?"

Now it was polite to answer a few of her questions. "No, my dad did before me, he's retired now"

"And one day, you're going to hand it over to your son" she said a smile tugging at her lips. I felt a rush of happiness at the thought of me and Emily's son. He would be perfect.

"That's the plan. Emily and I are trying to conceive" I said, rushing with pride every time I announced it. The thought of Emily round with my child got me content and blissful.

"Congratulations. I know that she'll be pregnant in no time with that sort of smile" she said looking at me. I thought that maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

_**Rosalie's POV (Flashback)**_

Never had I felt this much pain before in my life. All those petty fights with Alice seemed to be just that: petty. Emmett leaving me felt just like a prick in the shoe compared to this. The tightening of my chest felt like chains were wrapped securely around my heart and was pulled in every direction, leaving my heart feeling like its breaking but also squashed into this ball of despair.

The breeze on my face was fresh and powerful. I sat at the edge of the cliff looking down. That was definitely a very long drop. Crashing waves always felt like good background music. But now it was the last sounds I was going to hear. It didn't feel monumental in the least.

I stood and removed my dress. It seemed that the partying I left home for wasn't worth it. By leaving Alice to see our mother die on her own, I had told her I didn't care. I told her I didn't care about the one thing that I've always had, that I've lost, and what I want back: my family.

I vaguely hear something call me from behind but I forget it, taking my last leap in life. I leaped into Emmett, into our adulthood when I was but a child, leaping away from my mother and sister. This was the last jump I was going to take, away from my life.

The drop was as fast as was my meaningless life.

As soon as I hit the water, I thought about Alice. Who was going to look after her? Where was she? She must be scared the daylights out of. I have to get her back.

Just then I felt something else hit the water beside me. I looked to see a man look franticly for me and upon seeing me, he pulled my arm up with him.

Who the hell did he think he was?

We reached the surface and I immediately pulled my arm from him. Who the fuck was he to be dragging me around. I know I decided at the very end that I didn't want to die, but that didn't excuse him trying to determine my fate for me. He looked like he could beat a woman. That's why I didn't like him.

"Why the fuck did you jump?" he screamed at me. Thenlooking me directly in the eye, his entire body changed, his attention was solely on me. It was like he had never seen a girl before or something. He was struck dumb.

"Who the fuck do you think you are trying to stop me?" I screamed right back.

He had no reply and just looked at me stupidly like I spoke gibberish. This angered me even more, because he had seen I was pretty and didn't want to fight with me.

I turned away and started to swim to the shore. I then felt his hands curl around my waist as if trying to help me swim.

"Get your filthy hands off me" I shouted at him. He snapped them away.

"I'm sorry" he said meekly. We swam back to shore and I was fuming. Who did he think he was questioning me and trying to help me swim like I was a fucking invalid.

"You better be fucking sorry" I said once we got to shore. As I walked ahead of him, I could feel his gaze on my panty clad arse. I wanted to turn around and slap him, he made me sick.

"Please don't do that again" he asked from the back. I turned and what I first saw as a Hulk Hogan now looked like a nervous teenager. That fuelled my anger, I've seen this ploy before with Emmett.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Now you leave me alone"

I didn't see his heartbroken expression and I didn't want to. What I needed to do was set up a home, find Alice and bring her to it. Mummy was gone, but Rosalie was still fucking here.

$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^$%^

Alice's POV

I don't know why that wolf outside thinks that I don't know he's here. He's been way too close to the house and his silver coat doesn't exactly match the green surroundings. If my father could have been just a normal person, instead of Aro, the weird half vampire, then I could have lived my life normally and not be able to hear the wolf creeping outside. Then again, the wolf wouldn't be there if I wasn't part vampire . My sister has never speculated that we might have different dads, so she looks at me with the love and adoration of a normal person.

Being 6 foot tall and having blonde hair would be so much better. I would be full human and not this social outcast in this world.

The juicy steaks lay ready marinated and ready to cook. My mum always said she put love in them, that's why they tasted so good. I found out in her recipe book that she actually soaked the steak in salt water before and so it tasted amazingly tender and seasoned. This was the first time I'd actually tried cooking it. Tears prickled my eyes at the feel of the steaks in my hands.

I couldn't take it. I picked up the tray and kicked the back door open. The back door sounded hurt as it flew open and I stormed out.

I dropped the tray on the ground.

"Happy wolf, I've lost my appetite with you hovering around me"

Storming back up the stairs and into my room I couldn't help but think that I did that because I want the wolf to attack. I want him to rip me to shreds because I shouldn't be allowed to live. Pain follows me, it knows no other home. The wolf should get angry and kill me, not protect me. I'm not worth protecting.

I was not human, I was not vampire, I was no longer a member of a society. I was an outcast and the two former identities didn't bother me at all. I had a place in the world, until my so called 'father' came along. He was not my father, my father was Carlisle. Carlisle comforted me when Jasper left, he took me to "bring your daughter to work day", HE was my father. Not some half-breed that raped my mother because he saw me as his offspring in the future. I wish to God that one day I meet him. The day I meet him, I will kill him. I'll make sure that he fathers no other event in life. His last breath will fulfil the reason to my being.

Unless this wolf kills me. Either way, I meet mummy.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 2: Bonfire, Bitches!

**Once again aurike, you have made my day!**

**Thanks for your review, you are the best!**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice's POV**

These grey skies never gave up did they? Driving around here seemed very dull and dark. It was 9 in the morning, but nobody told the weather that. It was probably better this way. I wouldn't be able to stand it had it been bright and sunny like back home. The weather at least told me that our lives had changed.

The building came into view very quickly with Rosie's mad man driving skills. This girl had no tolerance for Driving Miss Daisy drivers. This was probably why she had her car taken off her back home. Now, she had no fear for what dad would think. He wasn't here.

Out of nowhere a truck cut us off and it sent the both of us whirling to the front when Rosalie hit the brakes. I could see her seething with anger at the driver. I clutched her hand in mine. We couldn't afford to bad mouth the locals seeing as we were the new meat around town.

Rosalie settled and drove on peacefully. I turned t my sister and really found that she had changed.

I got off and with a wave, my day at the reservation school started. I didn't even know the name of the school. I was really out of it.

Stepping into the school, which was really small by the way, I could see, no wait, SMELL, the pack a mile off. They stood in their own little group and turned to look when I entered. They all gave me suspicious looks as I strode past them. Only two seemed to not want to cover their noses. I nodded at the both of them and went on to find the school office. These wolves could eat me in front of the entire school, I couldn't care less.

"Hello, there! You must be the new girl" the chirpy, old lady behind the counter smiled at me.

"Yes, I am. Alice Cullen. It's nice to meet you ma'am" I said, remembering my manners. Just because I was having a bad day, didn't mean I had to take it out on the world.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice. Mrs. Avery will be with you in a second" she said signalling to the room off of the office.

"So Alice, where did you move here from?"

"New Orleans" I said trying at least to be truthful. Rosalie and I had come up with a cover last night that was mostly the truth.

"Wow, I would have never guessed that from your accent" she continued to dig for information. I could feel the ears perked of the wolves even if they were far out of earshot. Those around me feigned disinterest but I could feel some conversations stopping.

"Yeah, Dad was a doctor. He moved us around to where he was needed the most and that just happened to be New Orleans last year"

"So where are you from?" she asked. It pricked on my nerves just a tiny bit. I used to be nosy, but then I realised it got people into trouble and so now any trace of nosiness makes me want to squash it back where it came from.

"I actually have no idea" I lied. She would have been far more curious had I said Italy.

Thankfully, Mrs. Avery stepped out of her office that second.

"Ah, you must be Alice" she came forward and shook my hand. She had such warm hands. Everybody had such warm hands compared to me.

The entire talk with her was the same thing I got from Miss Nosy behind the counter. She showed me my every class before taking me to the one I had first.

Stepping into the much too small classroom of about 15, she introduced me to Mr. Brock, my Geography teacher and partnered me with a wolf named Seth as my class buddy. He was one of the wolves that didn't look like I waved a sack of shit in front of their noses. I sat beside him and took notes down diligently. After about half way through the lesson, I noticed that I didn't smell the wet dog that naturally plagued my nose.

As the bell rung and we packed our things, Seth turned to me.

"So what do you have next?"

I looked to his very innocent face, was he the one that saved me?

"English" I said. I tried to feel my face out and I realised I wasn't smiling. I needed t smile more.

"That's near my History class. I'll walk you" he smiled again and I felt his goodness radiate. For someone that was almost 6 feet tall and built. His face looked like one of a child. He must have phased before his time. Fucking vampires. If they weren't hanging around, this man child would be a normal child.

We walked and talked. Well, it was more like Seth talked and I listened. Just before my class, I felt his conversation halt without warning. I looked at him and saw him looking across the hallway. I looked and saw the other wolf that didn't hold his breath with me around. This wolf was taller and looked ready to murder Seth. The sweet boy I was just with mumbled a quick goodbye and shuffled off to class.

I turned to look back at the other wolf and he was staring right at me. His look was very confusing, but it definitely wasn't murderous like he was looking at Seth. This look confused me to no end. I dismissed it leaving for class.

At lunch, I found the library. Its range of books didn't excite me, but it did provide a quiet haven. I was tired of hearing everybody talk about the 'new girl'. I couldn't be fucked trying to know anyone in my classes. As long as I passed my classes Rosalie won't suspect a thing was out of place.

"Hey, what are you doing in the library?" Seth said dropping his books beside me and pulling up a chair.

There was his smile again.

"I was trying to get some algebra done" looking to his unbelievably good nature. I was part vampire, part of the reason he was a wolf was to kill me. Why did he smile at me?

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" he asked. He might as well have asked if I was going to murder some random and drink their blood. His expression didn't say that, but I knew he couldn't be asking for anything else.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, I was wondering if you'd want to come to a bonfire on tonight" he asked sweetly.

"Is this bonfire with all your friends?" I asked. If the whole pack was there, I didn't want to spoil their night. I've spoiled enough.

"Yes, but they'd love to have you" he said.

"No, they wouldn't. I'm sure it's for your group only. It's a lovely gesture, but I don't think I should come", I declined nicely. His pack already looked furious with him for talking to me. I could only imagine what it'd be like if I came to the bonfire.

"He's right. It'd be great if you came" a voice said from behind me. Somehow, I knew exactly who it was. It was the wolf that gave me that confusing look.

I turned and found him standing there giving me the same look as earlier.

I guess if two wolves gave permission, then what the heck...

"I'd love to come"

**Paul's POV**

It frustrated the hell out of me. Why the fuck did she still smell like a fucking leech? I tried not to even think of what Leah had suggested. I turned to glare at Quill, Jared, Jacob and Embry as they held their noses when she walked by. It reminded them that they weren't to do that in front of me. Pack laws stated they weren't to harm my imprint in anyway. I found their looks to be hurting her. I smacked Jared particularly hard on the head as his look was the foulest.

She turned to nod at me and Seth as she breezed on past. My eyes followed her toward the office and it stayed on the tiny thing's legs. It was shown off perfectly with her jeans. Those legs looked too good to be in those jeans.

I turned to my locker and tried to tear my eyes away from them. The bys had given me crap already for replaying the first moment we met again and again in my head while on patrol. I needed to get a fucking grip. I took the piss out of Sam and Quill when they did that, but I couldn't control myself. I felt my ears perk up as Miss Muzzle, the bitch really needed a muzzle, grilled her on her life.

So she was from New Orleans. I guess that explained the boots. It was just the beginning of fall and she had walker texas ranger boots on.

Moving to second period I could feel her walking toward me and I stopped just to see her again. When I found Seth walking with her, I wanted to maim the younger wolf.

I felt the urge to rip his hand off, I saw it brush against her. Seth turned to look at me and I told him to "Fuck the fuck off" with my eyes. I knew it wouldn't do me any good to rip the boy to shreds. Sue had already given me the evil eye for mauling his sister to the ground.

He scattered off and that left her looking at me for the first time in my human form. Her eyes were a blue so light and clear I would have thought them water. Her hair cut looked even better than it did at the clearing. The only thing that stood out was her smell. She reeked of leech and my wolf was on one end wanting to protect her and make her mine in every imaginable way, but my head told me that she smelt like a leech and because of that, I should be killing her.

She turned and headed into her classroom. I missed her gaze and they were just on me for a few seconds. How the hell does that even work?

**Rosalie's POV**

Sam's taste in music was atrocious. He thought that Elvis Presley and Ricky Nelson were cool. After my father listening to this music, I couldn't hear it without thinking of telling my dad to shut up. I guess it did take me back to some good times.

I heard somebody step into the shop. It was probably Emily. If someone didn't drive up it was probably Emily. She loved checking up on him. Whether it was because she was worried he was working with me, or because she really loved him. I guessed the second one was the best bet. The looks that they sent each other made me feel like I was the unlucky one. I didn't have someone to look at me like that. I hated it when they did that in front of me.

Just as I turned to greet Emily, I saw that character from the cliff and two of his friends. They talked to Sam and seemed to shift their attention to me when I turned. The boy still had that look on his face. As did the friend next to him.

"Rosalie, this is Embry" the one that was giving me the full body scan "Quill" the only normal looking one and "Jacob" Sam said pointing to the douche I had met earlier. "These boys are all juniors still in high school"

I politely nodded at them before turning back to my work. They could stare all they want, I wasn't going to let that bother me.

"I'm going to check on Quill's car, I'll be back in a sec" Sam said before turning to leave with Quill and a slightly put out Embry. Which left me with the douche bag.

"So, Rosalie" he started as if testing my name out on his tongue "How's work been here for you? I know Sam is a pretty crack down boss"

"It's been fine. Shouldn't you be in school now?" I asked a bit coldly.

"Juniors get a half day" he replied smoothly trying to come into my range of vision. "So you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't do anything with minors" I bit back.

I looked to him and saw a wounded look on his face. It was true though, I wouldn't touch a child. He definitely didn't look like a child but it was never going to happen.

"It's actually a bonfire, it's not just going to be just us, Sam and everybody will be there"

"No, thank you" I looked at him still with that wounded expression on his face.

Walking into the house, I was hit with a most glorious smell. It felt just like home when I walked into the kitchen and found Alice stirring something over the stove. Man if she weren't so tiny, she'd look just like Mum.

"Hey" I called.

She turned and smirked as she heard my stomach grumble. I can't believe I thought at one time that I should end my life. Alice was always the good sister. I can't believe I was going to leave her alone.

We dug into the amazing meal and I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips.

"So how was your first day at school?"

"It was good, I made a friend. His name's Seth"

No surprise there, she was always the popular one. Not the bitchy popular one that everyone feared but secretly loved, but the girl that everybody knew and loved. I'd have been shocked had she said otherwise.

"That's great. Do you want to invite him over sometime? I have that new Nicholas Sparks movie. Maybe he'd want to join us"

"He's actually invited me to a bonfire tonight"

"So are you going?" I knew that she didn't really need my permission.

"Yeah, I thought I'd sit around there for awhile, listen to a few of the wolf's tales. Maybe meet a few people"

I cleared my throat and confessed. "Yeah, a boy named Jacob asked me to come. I didn't think I should, it sounds like only high schoolers are going. I wouldn't want to cramp your style or anything"

Alice giggled a bit before chugging down some water. "Wow, we haven't been in this town for what? A few weeks and some guys already asked you out? Damn ma'am!"

I had to laugh at her old slang. "Yeah, I don't think it's going anywhere, this guy's way too like Emmett"

"Let me check him out for you tonight. I'm sure he's not that bad"

"He looks like the ring leader in his little gang, I'm sure he is" I said, not doubting my stereotyping powers in the least.

She reached across the table and squeezed my hand "Emmett was a sick fuck that should be butt raped until he starts shitting out of his mouth"

I didn't need to be told twice. I squeezed her hand again because she rarely swore.

"And then have his dick put into a grinding machine, while being fingered by Chester the Molester"

I laughed out loud at this "But I thought he was already being butt raped?"

"Easy fix, we make two holes" she smirked.

Man, she knew how to make me laugh.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: Even If It Kills Me

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's POV**

The boys loaded a shitload of wood into a pile and dozed it with petrol. We all scrambled to get matches and light it up. It was always a competition to see who could get it first. I won and it felt fucking good.

The boys still had been giving me weird looks because of Alice. I couldn't give less of a fuck, some of the smell had dissipated and left me thinking that she was even more perfect than she had been before.

Just thinking about her, she came into view with Seth. That slacker was supposed to be helping us set up, not make my imprint laugh. As soon as I heard that, it made me shiver involuntarily at that sound that reached my ears. I turned and glared at Seth for what was like the fourth time that day.

He saw me and immediately excused himself. My pretty imprint looked standing very awkward in the corner. She sat herself on the other side of Kim that stood as soon as she sat. Kim was always a stuck up girl. I found an opportunity opening.

"Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly, I'm Paul" I sat down next to her, trying my best award winning smile. And also because of the short log, I ended up brushing against her exposed thigh. I took a look and it looked absolutely edible in that soft dress she wore.

"Alice" she said moving her knee brushing against my clothed leg. I had never felt such a pull to a person before. Just being beside her sated my wolf. It wanted to rip her clothes off and take her right there, of course, but my wolf wasn't raging anymore.

"So how're you finding La Push?" I asked, just to hear her beautiful voice again.

"It's great. It's great to finally settle somewhere, where the people are so nice and welcoming" she said and even I could see she was lying through her teeth. No one knew anything about the Cullen sisters and if there was nothing known about them, they were assumed trouble.

"So, Paul, you're a senior, right?"

I nodded, signalling Jared to pass me two drinks. "Yeah, I can't wait to graduate"

"Do you have anything planned for after you graduate?" she asked. I couldn't help but notice that she didn't smile that much. She seemed like the smiley type.

I knew it would make me look like a village bum if I said "Nothing", then again I didn't want to lie and say I was thinking about going to college. I knew that I was going to spend my entire life with her, but I couldn't very well tell her that, now could I?

"You don't have to answer that" she quickly said after some time.

"So Alice, why'd you move to La Push?" I steered the conversation back to what I wanted to find out about her.

Hurt flickered over her face first, then something like concentration and then finally the calm face she had before came back on.

"Alright, so Rose puts up a map of North America, blind folds me and gives me a dart to throw. After a few hits in the North Atlantic Ocean, I finally hit some land, although I was cutting it pretty close there, the place didn't have a name. So Rose drove up here, expecting some forest where we'd live in and instead she found La Push reservation that had a few houses on the market" Alice said and it sounded just a bit too perfect for the truth. But it was all she was giving me, I would take it.

"So it was pure chance that you ended up here?" I said blatantly.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p'. Jared finally threw over some drinks, but my imprint refused politely.

I got pretty angry when I heard Leah mumble that she probably only drank blood or vampire jizz. I wanted to maul that bitch again. She never fucking learns. I was then furiously shaking to control from phasing as I stared that literal bitch in the face. She looked back at me defiantly. Why was I always so angry around my imprint?

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, when I turned I could see Rachel's confused face. "Stop glaring at Leah, fuckwit"

"Hey, could you move over one?" she said to the centre of my universe. Alice looked from her to me and I snapped my eyes back to Rachel. "Get your own fucking seat"

"No, no. Sit here" Alice said standing quickly and shooting Rachel a smile. Before I could say anything, she was already off and sitting next to Seth, who had been talking to Jared and Embry.

I turned to my ex who never got the message. "What the fuck did you have to go do that for?"

"She's too young for you anyway. What is she, like 12?" Rachel drawled. I wanted to rip her throat out for saying that. Sam caught my eye and said 'Calm the fuck down' in a low alpha growl. I felt my shaking stop and I looked over to Alice, who looked at us like she heard, but just huffed in annoyance.

"And besides, you can't expect to keep this tantrum up any more. It's been three weeks, Paul" she said, trying to stroke my back. It used to make me go crawling back to her, but now it felt like man hands. Just wrong in every way.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Rachel" I said, very calmly before going to sit next to Emily on the other side.

The roaring fire illuminated everyone around the fire clearly, the only one that stood out was Alice. Her beautiful clear skin was far brighter than anyone else. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before dragging my eyes away and taking a swig of my drink. She was way too good for me.

Old Quill finally started the bonfire with the stories. I could almost feel everyone stop and look at Alice when he mentioned the 'cold ones'. Everyone, of course, other than Bella, Rachel and Kim. They were the only ones that didn't know we were wolves.

Alice didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary with the tales being said. If anything it made her smile a bit. That was confusing to me, I could tell that went for the entire pack as well.

After the story telling was the best part: the huge eat up. We all breathed in our food and once again Alice was the only one that didn't eat. After a little chat with Bella, which was boring as Bella mostly talked about her boyfriend Edward, Alice moved to Billie.

Now everyone's ears seemed to hang onto Alice's every word. She was still a curious case because of her smell.

"Hi there, Mr. Black" she greeted politely. "How's your evening going?"

"Good. Thank you for asking, is there anything I can do for you?" it definitely sounded like a parent- child conversation.

"I was wondering if you remembered a woman named 'Esme Everson'" she sat down beside him.

The look on Billie's face changed to one of shock. He shook his head "Yes. Yes, of course I remember her. She was the nurse they assigned to me after my accident. How do you know her?"

"She was my mother" then one of the rarest smiles, like the one that happened in the clearing, graced her face. I knew then that I'd want her smiling like that at me all the time. I hated that the smile was directed at someone other than me.

Billie shook his head in disbelief before returning to a sympathetic face when he remembered that her parents were dead. "I am so very sorry for your loss. I hope you don't mind me asking what happened after she left Port Angeles"

The smile dropped from her face for a fraction before lighting back up. "Well, she was already married to my dad Dr. Cullen for starters. I think then Rose was already about 4"

"Yes, I do recall she had a daughter then. But I don't remember Esme's last name being Cullen though" he shook his head with even more disbelief that the little girl he met was the Rosalie was living in La Push.

"Mum kept her maiden name for work purposes" she explained and he nodded for her to continue.

"They went everywhere here in America but they were planning to go to Africa. Then mum got pregnant with me and decided to stay" Alice finished.

"Unbelievable. Now that you do mention it, I can't believe I didn't see it before. You are the spitting image of her" Billie said, still in disbelief that he knew these girls mother. It had actually been Billie that suggested we keep patrol on their house even after Alice's smell started to get better.

"Thank you, Mr. Black"

"Oh please. Billie" he said, changing his entire demeanour completely.

After the fire was simmering down to a close, Billie still had Alice captured in his tales of her mother. She looked practically angelic in the way she hung off his every word. She looked too beautiful to be true.

I saw Rachel steering my way and I took to helping Emily pack up the food. Rachel didn't get the message and still came at me.

"When the fuck are you going to stop this childish behaviour?" she said trying to catch my eye. I rolled them looking away. Sam still alpha eyed me so I couldn't give her a piece of my mind. Lucky for her Jacob rolled up.

"Rach, why don't we head on home? It's getting a bit late don't you think?" he said trying to tug on her arm. She glared at me before stalking off with her brother.

I turned to see that Alice was gone. "Where.." I started but was cut off by Billie.

"She needed to get home. I offered her a ride, but she said she didn't need it". Sam looked at me and nodded me off to go find her. I didn't need to be told twice.

I looked to the road and took off behind her, feeling for where she was and that was nowhere near her house. It was actually in the opposite direction. I jogged up to her, seeing her moving toward the forest. I followed behind closely.

She headed deeper into the woods and I felt the need to pick her up and carry her back home. It was not safe around here, even with a pack of 8 wolves guarding the rez.

"Alice" I called out to her when I couldn't hold back anymore.

She looked shaken out of the trance she'd been in. She turned back to me. "Paul what are you doing here?"

"Why are you wondering off? You should be heading home now, Alice" I said, still a bit concerned. She was walking backwards still into the woods.

"I'm not 12, Paul" she said annoyed.

"I know you aren't, Rachel is a bitch" I said, walking a bit faster to get closer to her.

"If she's such a bitch, then why is she your girlfriend?" she asked, still walking at the same speed. I rushed toward her and grabbed her hand before she fell over and hurt herself.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore. Could I please walk you home?" I pleaded.

"She obviously doesn't think that. And no, you can't. Thank you Paul, but I can make my way from here" she turned around and kept walking. I felt fear coil in my stomach.

"I'm just going to follow you, you know" I said from behind her.

"I'm not going to go drink some human blood if that's what you're after" I froze and she stopped to look at me with a furious expression on her.

"What?" was the coherent thing that left my mouth.

"Oh, don't play dumb, I saw how your pack mates looked at me when Old Quill mentioned the cold ones". When I didn't reply she continued "If that story and the fact your pack mates hate me is anything to go by, you should have ripped my head off when you met me at the clearing"

The thought of me killing her coming out of her mouth made me feel guilty, weirdly hurt and angry. I would never kill her. Fucking never.

"I would never harm you, in any way Alice" I said the most sincere in my life.

"So you just wanted to scare me into leaving is that right? Just kill me now or leave me alone Paul"

My chest tightened at her request. I could never, would never follow out her first request. I could never refuse my imprint but when it was putting her in danger, I quickly threw obedience out the window.

"Why do you smell like a vampire Alice? You obviously aren't one" I asked still following her.

"Like I said, kill me or leave me alone mutt"

Listening to her refer to me as a 'mutt' filled my heart with a sadness I didn't know I could feel. It felt like absolute disappointment for me in the person I truly cared about. It didn't feel good. My chest literally hurt and she had said just one word. She had no idea what sort of power she had over me.

I still followed her silently until we came to the same clearing that we had met in. She found her spot in the middle of it like before and lay back. In the dead of the night, with almost no source of light I could still see her form curled onto her side. I sat a few metres off and just watched.

I couldn't get angry at her. I know if Leah or Rachel had called me that I would have given them hell. But with Alice, I felt nothing but complete devotion. The thing I hated most abut it was that I didn't feel angry with it, with my love for Alice.

I listened for her heartbeat to tell me she was alright. It beat at a steady rate. I didn't know how long we sat there, but I was glad to just be beside her. I felt the sadness in me but I somehow knew it would be ten times as bad if she weren't here.

"Paul?" she called out in a small voice.

"Yeah"

It was quiet for a bit before she turned to look at me in the eye. She had tears welling up in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I'm sorry for calling you a mutt"

I rushed forward to kneel before her, not caring that my arse hurt from sitting in one position too long. I ran my fingers across her beautiful face. "Don't worry about it" I said softly caressing her perfect face. The tears fell and my heart broke a bit. I forgave her in an instant.

We were quiet for a long time and my hands still were on her face. I reluctantly pulled my hands away as she had travelled to another universe. Her eyes glazed over and she looked so fucking child like. I felt like a paedophile to ever think of jacking off to her. Then she turned to me and my eyes went straight to her lips. They looked puckered and ready for me. Just as I was about to lower my face to capture those lips, she moved away.

"You can walk me home now" she said standing up.

I sighed at her moving away from me but stood up anyway.

We walked in silence toward her house. I was itching to touch her again but I didn't dare to. She obviously didn't want to kiss me. That still hurt. I didn't think she'd want me touching her.

We reached her front door way sooner than I was prepared for. She turned to me and I expected a cool almost embarrassed goodbye. I could see she didn't like that she cried in front of me.

I turned and my lips were yanked down to her inviting mouth. Her lips tasted exactly like I thought they would. I snaked my hands around her waist and pulled her into me. Excitement ran through me so fast. Her lips moulded perfectly around mine and the taste of her drove me crazy. I never wanted this to end. It was smouldering and very intense. The heat of the kiss increased our movements toward each other even more.

Absolute fucking perfection had to end when I felt a bit light headed from not breathing. She pulled back from the kiss and chuckled a bit.

"Mmmm. I never thought Pork chops would taste that hot"

I was still light headed from that kiss but that made absolutely no sense. "Huh?"

"You taste like Pork chops, wolf. I like it" she said before smirking and walking inside.

I walked back home with the biggest fucking grin on my face.

**Sam's POV**

"So how well did you know this Esme?" I asked the old man.

"Well enough to know that she was a good woman. Now call off patrols at her house" Billie said again.

"I hear you"

I turned and exited his house. I needed to get to work, but before that I called the patrol off. I had done so last night after hearing about Alice. Her smell had gotten less like a vampire but it was still there. So at least Paul wasn't exaggerating.

I got to work and waiting for me at the shop was Rosalie. I knew what it felt like, the pull to be with Emily. I felt the pain of rejection from Emily and it didn't feel very great. I knew Jacob was still conflicted over his feelings with Bella and Rosalie. When I tried to council him he didn't want advice.

"Good morning" I called out, she nodded at me before continuing to work.

"So we saw Alice last night at the bonfire"

"Yeah and tell that Paul to keep his hands off my sister. Did I hear right, he's a senior?" Rosalie asked turning to me.

"I'll be sure to tell him that. Yes, he is a senior" I chuckled while replying.

"It's not funny, Sam. Let's see what you say when you see your baby sister's mouth being raped by a six foot tall giant"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed aloud, especially after seeing her dead serious face.

"But I know my sister, as soon as I tell her he's too old for her then I might as well have signed their marriage certificate" she dropped her screw driver on the bench.

I could tell she was really worried about this. "I know boys like Paul and they only want one thing"

"Look Rose, I'll tell you now that Paul is a good person. His age shows that yes, he will want sex, but he won't force your sister into anything she doesn't want to be in" I said trying to calm her. I could tell she had thought a fair deal about this.

She looked pained before turning back to her work.

I chose to bring up her imprinter. "I know another good guy, Jacob. And if I heard right, you've met his father Billie"

Rosalie turned back and shot me a confused look. "As in Billie Black"

"Yeah, I heard you were four when you met him" I said, a bit shocked that she'd remember him so young.

"My mother's mentioned Billie a few times in her diaries but I don't remember him" Rosalie picked up her tool and moved over to the car she was working on. "He lives here?"

"Yes, he does. And he raised Jacob right, you should give him a chance"

She didn't answer me but I knew she had heard me out.

**Jacobs POV**

Feeling the hot water pelt my back was relaxing at the very least. The stress was finally taking its toll on my body. I had finally imprinted, what I've always wanted. To deal with the pain of Bella leaving me, I thought it would solve all my problems.

Little did I know that it would open a whole lot of raw emotions I had never experienced before. My imprint caused me to feel love deeper than I could have ever felt before. It made losing Bella feel like a school yard crush. This meaning that I was hurt like never before. It was like she had my heart in the palm of her hand and squeezed it, leaving me with a terrible pain in my chest. This was the feel of rejection from my imprint.

She'd been here over a month. While I was grateful she was living here in La Push, she wasn't in my arms. Nor was she wanting to be anywhere near me. The one true meaning of my life didn't want to be around me. Rational thought told me she'd come around, she said she didn't like me because I was a minor, but I couldn't help but feel that time wasn't an option. I craved to be close to her, to tell her I loved her and somehow deserve her love. I needed to do this soon because I couldn't take the distance. Every night she filled my dreams and plagued my thoughts.

I'd make her mine even if it killed me.

-8-

**Review... Pweety please?**


	5. Chapter 5: Camping

**Chapter 5**

_Alice's POV_

I hated everything about nosy people. The way they looked and talked. Especially with the supernatural hearing, I hated that they did both of these things differently. They looked like they had the friendliest faces on earth. But every inquisitive question feeling like a chip off the wall of security you've built around yourself. It's like they didn't understand the little social niceties you have put in place that say "FUCK OFF"

It was hardest to see Rosalie try it, she looks like she's literally trying not to rip them to rip them a new one. She seemed like she was desperately trying.

"So Alice, you said that your mum didn't like fishing" Billie went on, I knew it was coming. I just knew it. "I bet she didn't like vampires either"

"You know what, Billy? I'm feeling a bit thirsty, if you'll excuse me" I said before standing and leaving the prying bastard behind. I felt Paul's gaze on me as I walked into the quaint house that Sam and Emily had built for themselves. It was nice of them to invite us to this barbeque. Especially since all the wolves expressions did not change a bit since we had arrived. They still talked about me and made no secret of their dislike for me. I honestly couldn't give less of a fuck if I tried. It seemed like they could easily win a glaring contest, but didn't have the balls to finish what they started. I had been approached by Billy, Sam, Seth and even Paul. The other wolves hated my company and wouldn't be seen within a foot of me, but they still perked up every time I spoke.

Opening the kitchen door, a scene I would least expect lay out before me. There was Rosalie cutting up a pie with Jacob sitting around talking to her. It seemed like I was right on time for Rosalie.

"... And so that's how I managed the winning touchdown" Jacob ended with as I walked in. "Hey, Alice. Enjoying the food? You better serve yourself some before they finish it"

"Thanks, Jacob" I forced out a smile before turning to the sink to fill a glass of water for me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie place the knife down and slowly walk towards me.

"Are you alright?" she asked coming to rest with her hands folded across her chest and her hip against the sink.

"Yeah, I'm great. How're you?" I asked right back, slapping on a face of content. I shouldn't have let it slip for a moment around her. This whole facade was for her and only her. If she sees what I've really become, I don't know if I could bear it. She mustn't ever see that.

"You are not. Now tell me why" it wasn't a question. I wanted to slap myself for letting it slip earlier.

"It's nothing really, why're you getting so worked up?" I giggled the last bit out to help ease some of the anger I could see building up in her. Please let it be enough, please let it be enough.

"It's not nothing, now tell me what it really is so I can FIX IT. You know what I know it's Paul. What did that fuck up do? I knew this would happen. That good for nothing son of a fucking- "she started getting a bit louder and I could see Jacob having enough sense to step outside of the kitchen. I saw this side of Rosalie many a time. When she complained to my 6th grade English teacher about a grade I got, when she punched a girl at school for spreading rumours about me, I felt the love of this look before but I knew she couldn't fix this one. She could never fix this one.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you what it is, alright?" I asked gripping her forearms to hopefully ease some of the pressure that had built on. "I've been thinking about Dad's birthday coming up. And... What we were going to do about it"

"What do you mean do about it? What we've always done about it..." she led on obviously buying my story and leaving it alone. Thank Heavens. She returned to cutting up the pie.

"But you and I hate camping. Why don't we just skip that part?" I said trailing on. I wasn't a big fan of the outdoors like Dad. I guess that should've been the first sign that I wasn't really his.

"What do you mean? It's a tradition. We hike and camp and hunt and feast like every year and that's not going to change. Besides, I've asked Sam for Friday off and called the school to say you aren't coming"

Sometimes, I hated this new mummy side of Rosalie.

"Who's going to map the trail? Or cook our kill? We don't know these woods Rosalie, what if they're mountain lions or bears? We can't be too careful in these woods" I pleaded

"There is nothing that we can't handle, that we haven't done before. And besides, you've got that freaky sense of direction, we'd never get lost with you there" she said and I knew with the gleeful look in her eye that this wasn't up for discussion.

"Alright, fine. But we need to pack a few bottles of tequila. I'm not doing this thing sober" I said pushing of the edge of the sink and picking up a piece of the pie she just cut through.

"Oh, waaayyy ahead of you there. Already bought a few cases, just waiting to be drunk at home" she smirked as she picked up the plate of perfectly cut pie. She looked absolutely at peace, cutting a stupid pie.

"What's waiting to be drunk at home?" said Emily as she saunters in, I suppose in search of that pie.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few gallons of blood, nothing you have to fret over" I said, watching her visibly tense up, before Paul steps inside the house with a drink in hand.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Paul said slinking in beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt warm from anytime he was around me. It was magic the way my body reacted with him in sight.

"Alice's weird attempt at vampirism. Honestly Alice, at least make it funny" Rosalie jokes as she eyes Paul's arm around my waist. He'd been a bit showy with his affection ever since I kissed him. I was caught up and it felt right at that moment but every time he did things like this I'd melt right back into that moment. Most people thought we were going out, but I knew better.

"I am funny, thank you very much. What isn't funny is that hot piece of ass you keep brushing off" I said loud enough for Rosalie to scowl at me and glare so fiercely, I thought she'd burn a hole. Coincidently, I felt Paul's hand tighten around my waist. Was he growling too? Emily seemed to lighten up after this and giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I don't know who you're referring to" Rosalie said sticking up her nose and exiting with the pie. Emily following close behind.

It was nice and quiet. Thank fuck. Just what I was aiming for. I pried myself out of Paul's iron grip and headed over to the sink to pick up my forgotten glass. I needed to get out of here, the wolves smell got a bit overpowering some times. I had again one of those times where I thought I was going to see a glimpse of the future, a slither of it pass my eyes. Then I realise that that will never happen again.

"Hot piece of ass, huh?" Paul asked from clenched teeth. Sarcasm dripped from his every word "Didn't know that Jacob was your type. Should I set you both on a date? I know this really-"

My mouth covered his as the warmth I associated with his body flowed through my mouth and tingled all the way to my toes. I allowed his lips to take dominance, kissing me passionately, asking me for entrance. I gave it willingly, to express the way his scent calmed me, his presence warmed me. I broke it off after his hands found their way to my ass. Red flags flew up in my mind.

"Yeah, because he almost tried to kill me. I love it when a big, bad wolf wants to rip my throat out and have me for dinner. I don't know what about murder that makes it that much sexier" I drawled right back at him.

His eyes turned guilty and he touched his forehead to mine before bringing his large, hard hands to cup my cheeks "I'm sorry" he whispered to me.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty, you know? Besides, it's what you were made to do, you couldn't help it. If anything you should have just finished the job" I said before breaking away from his delicious warmth. "Alice-"

"I'm trying to steer her the right way" I started to explain myself" She's very stubborn and listens to very few people, one of them who happen to be me. I'm trying to get her to make the right choice"

Paul's face formed a little crinkly V on his forehead "Like you said, he tried to kill you. Why would you want to get him together with Rosalie?"

"I can tell he likes her" I started, thinking about what I've heard from their fleeting conversations around me "My sister deserves to be happy" I said before walking back out to the people.

-8-

_Sam's POV_

Rosalie wasn't kidding when she said she knew cars. She flew through all the work I'd given her and I could finally breathe in the shop. With no more than 3 cars in the shop, she had sat to repair an old antique carburetor. She looked hard at work with her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, I don't know how I could bring this up.

"Um.. Rosalie" I called in the middle of my routine check of Mr Awatai's Honda. We said we weren't going to bring this up with Rosalie at the council as she looked like she had nothing to do with vampires but Alice seemed like she was going to be tight lipped about the situation. We now had no choice. She looked at me.

"I was wondering if you knew what kind of people Alice used to hang around" I started.

"Why? Is she in trouble or something?" Rosalie began to worry. I didn't want her to worry.

"Nothing like that. I just was curious because Alice seems different when you aren't with her. I was wondering if her past had anything to do with it" I cautiously said. To her, it might seem a bit suspicious because this was not anywhere near where my concern should lie. "It's just that Emily brought it up and she seemed pretty worried"

"She's fine, Sam. She's just been through some pretty rough stuff, we're working through it" she said before pulling out a grateful smile "Tell Emily she has nothing to worry about, in a few months time she'll be seeing the Alice I've seen my whole life"

"I'm sorry, I hope I'm not prying, but what problems?" I went on. "I mean if there's anything Em and I can help with..."

Rosalie picked her screwdriver back up "She's just going through a tough time dealing with our parents' death. I wasn't there for her the past year and I'm trying to make it up to her"

I nodded because that signalled the end of the conversation.

-8-

_Alice's POV_

I had nothing to do other than flip through channels. Today was another grey day. I referred to days like these when I couldn't see anything, when my visions of the future got muddled by the indecisiveness of those around me. Now that my sights gone, every day felt like a grey day.

"Hey, Alice! Come help me with this" Rosalie called to me from the kitchen.

I got off the couch and I knew what she was doing before she even came into sight. Just like I predicted she was packing for the camping trip.

"Help me with this will you? I need to get it to fit" Rosalie sat on top of an overloaded bag.

"Please, I beg you. Let's just camp here" I begged. Then I saw it. The flicker of resignation.

Thank fuck.

"I guess, you're right. We can't do it without mum and dad" she stood up "And I guess we can just camp out in the living room"

"And we'll have the toilet near by" I added.

"And we can start tonight, seeing as it's Thursday" Rosalie looked like a little girl who'd just gotten candy instead of the bottles of tequila she had just pulled out.

_3 hours and almost 3 bottles of tequila later_

"Rosie, this tent doesn't seem very secure" I slurred and I wasn't even aware that I slurred. Was my mouth deforming into a black hole?

"You're right, then the bears might attack" Rosie said attempting to pin the tent down, resulting in her just collapsing on her. "Daddy used to do this, remember?"

"Daddy did a lot for us didn't he?" I said "He looked absolutely peaceful before he died, you know?"

Why did that just fall out of my mouth?

"Daddy loved us and so did mummy. She told me the tales of this place. That's why we moved here" Rosalie picked up the edge of the tent. "She told me that this land had something special. Vampires can't be on this land. Thank you mummy!"

"Did she?" I asked surprised. "She told you about the wolves?"

"She said they were spirits that protected the land and that's why vampires can't get on it. We're safe. Mummy wanted us safe" she drawled out. I almost fell back, I thought she knew about the wolves as I always referred to the wolves as 'the wolves'. This blew my mind.

"Wai- Wha?" I said before losing the battle to unconsciousness. The dreams took me places I didn't wanna be.


End file.
